A Hybrid's Love
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: What if Bella wasn't Isabella Swan, but Isabella Winchester? The Vampire Diaries/Twilight/Supernatural (Re-write of A Hybrid's Love)
1. Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Winchester, I have two brother my twin Sam and Dean Winchester. Our parents are John and Mary Winchester, when me and Sam were just babies a person named Azazel came into our nursery and fed both of us his blood. My mother Mary walked into the room afterwords and found the man, he killed her that day and our father from that day wanted revenge on the demon who killed our mother. I lived all my life with my brothers, we became hunter with our father but time passed by and when I was almost killed by a wendigo my father decided to send me to my Uncle Charlie's home to keep me safe. I then became Isabella Swan so I can hide, I went to school and met a boy named Edward Cullen and I fell in love with him and started to date him. I found out he was a vampire, a different kind and we dated for a year but on my 18th birthday I got a paper cut and got attacked by Jasper his brother. He left me a few days later, I was depressed but my best friend Jake I met the first day I came here Kept me company. I then found out a week later he was a werewolf or shape shifter, I did something stupid and had to go save Edward from the Volturi. We got back together and everything has been fine, he purposed to me and I thought everything was going to be ok well I was wrong, this is how it began...

* * *

 _This is a re-write to my story A Hybrid's Love, I decided to re-write it but I am also changing how the story is going to go._

 _Review :)_


	2. Goodbye Forks and Hello Mystic Falls

**Bella's POV**

I looked down at the pregnancy test in my hands as Jacob was next to me, "Bella" he said while I shook my head, "this is to much Jake...yesterday I saw them together and now this" I told him while he pulled me close. Jake has been my sun and then I saw Leah and Edward together, I was shocked and when I found out that the pack knew I was pissed. Jake told me they knew but they didn't care about my feelings, Jake knows who I really am and he doesn't care.

"Everything will be okay Bella, I am here for you" he said as I hug him, me and Charlie had a fight a month ago which pissed me off and he has been staying with Sue Clearwater. My brothers are trying to put Lucifer back in the cage with the help from Cas, I didn't want to bother them with this. I sighed while Jake helped me up as I hid the test as I walk to my room.

I look out the window from the plane, its been a month since I found out about my pregnancy. I found out I was 4 months along which I remember having a one night stand with some guy I met at a club Jessica invited me to in Seattle. I broke up with Edward 2 weeks ago, Jake has been so much help with everything and he understood why I had to leave.

He is the only one who knows about my pregnancy, I didn't tell Charlie because then he would tell Dean or Sam. I am headed to Mystic falls to see Damon Salvatore, I met him when I was 15 when Dean left me and Sam alone we were attacked by a vampire. Damon saved us, I talk to him from time to time and he is a good friend.

 **Sam's POV**

"An heir?" I said shocked while I sat with Dean, "yes the angels are going hectic, they didn't think he would do something like this" Cas said as I sigh. "Who did he find?" I ask him, "we don't know who he chose, every angel is trying to find out" Cas said, "well peachy, now we got Lucifer to look out for and now his spawn" Dean said, "I will keep you updated" Cas said while disappearing, "Damn this is fucked up" Dean said as I nod at him.

 **Bella's POV**

I drove to Mystic falls as I had a lot on my mind, Damon didn't even know I was coming and now I am worried he would turn me away. I arrived in Mystic falls in the evening as I drove up to the Mystic grill, I got off with my phone and keys as I walked inside. I looked around a bit as I saw Damon sitting with another guy, I started to walk up to the bar as I felt people look at me since this is a small town.

"Damon" I said when I stood behind him, he turned and looked at me in shock. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asks. "Can we talk somewhere private?" I ask him, "sure hold on, Ric just give me a call if something happens" he told the other guy as he nods while the guy watched me. "Come on" he said as I followed him outside, "let me drive" he said while I threw him the keys as I got in while he drove.

It took us 15 minutes to arrive at his house, I followed him inside as I sat beside him. "So tell me Bella, why are you here?" he asks as I bite my lips, "I'm pregnant...my brothers don't know and I didn't want to stay with my uncle Charlie or in that town" I told him. He sighed, "you can stay here just please be careful, this town attracts all kind of supernatural beings and we are dealing with the original vampires" he said while he started to explain what he has been up to.

 **Damon's POV**

I run a hand through Bella's hair as she had fallen asleep, she is one friend I haven't lied to or hurt. "Damon" I looked up to see Stefan, "Stefan, what do you want?" I ask while still running my hand through her hair. "Remember the plan tonight" he said as I sigh, tonight Mikael is going to kill Klaus for us. "I know brother" I told him while picking Bella up, "who is she?" he asks as I looked at him, "a friend and leave her out of every Stefan I mean it" I told him while going to my room.

* * *

 _I decided that Bella won't be having Klaus's child yet, I was thinking after I finish this story I would make a sequel and go into The Originals storyline._

 _What do you guys think? Up to you guys if I should make a sequel of this story_

 _Review :)_


	3. Meeting Elena and Caroline

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a room as I look around a bit, my stomach growled as I rubbed it while I sigh. "Your awake" I heard Damon as I turned to see him leaning against the door frame, "look Bella I need to go do something, food is in the kitchen so you can make something" he said, "ok and thank you Damon" I told him as he smirked, "its no problem Bella" he said while I watched him leave.

I got up as I took a shower and changed into my white shorts and a blue tank top, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I made a sandwhich and got a glass of water, I grabbed my phone and texted Jake I arrived safe. 2 hours pass as I was sitting in the living room with my hand rested on my stomach and reading a book.

I heard the door open as I looked over my book to see Damon, "whats wrong?" I ask him seeing him look worried, "Stefan stopped me from killing Klaus" he said while he sat down and got himself a drink. He told me what happened and I frown, "it was to save your life Damon, he is your brother and you know he cares for you" I told him as I sighed.

The day passed quickly, Damon had went to the grill but I decided to stay because I was feeling a bit sick. I heard the front door open and saw Damon looking pissed off, "what happened?" I ask him, "my little brother decided to steal Klaus's coffins and Klaus is pissed" he said while I sit up. I let him lay down with his head on my lap while I run my hand through his hair, "I don't know what to do Bella" he said while I kiss his forehead, "you will think of something Damon" I told him as I smiled at him.

 **Damon's POV**

I talked with Bella for an hour until I sit up hearing a carr pull up, "someone is here" I told her while she nods, "Damon" I heard Elena as I saw her enter with Caroline. "Elena and blondie, what do I owe this visit?" I ask with a smirk. "Do you know where Stefan is?" Elena asked while Caroline is looking at Bella, "No but Stefan stole Klaus's coffins so he is hiding from him" I told her, "who are you?" I heard Caroline ask Bella.

Bella looked up from her book, "Bella...Damon's friend" she said as she went back to reading, "Damon has friends?" Caroline said shocked while I rolled my eyes. "Of course blondie, Bella here is an old friend of mine" I told her as Bella sighed getting up, "I am going to lay down, don't feel well" she said while I nod watching her go upstairs.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked, "yes she is fine" I told her while Caroline looked at me, "is she pregnant?" she asked as I sighed. "Yes, look just keep her out of everything that is happening. She knows but she doesn't want to be part of this" I told them, "alright don't worry Damon" Elena said as I frowned, "where is witchy?" I ask. "We tried calling her but she doesn't answer" Caroline said, "thats weird" I told while we talked for a while.

I walked upstairs to see Bella laying on my bed, "Elena wanted me to invite you to the grill to meet everyone" I told her, "sounds fun, I need to get out and stretch my legs a bit" she said while I chuckled.

 **Sam's POV**

I sighed researching our next hunt, Dean is reasearching across me but we were both worried about Lucifer's child. Cas hasn't returned and we fear that we will never know who is carrying his child, "Lets just focus on this hunt" Dean said while I nod agreeing with him since we both believe in Cas.

* * *

 _I will putting up another chapter later tonight, It will be a long chapter since she is meeting the others_

 _Review :)_


End file.
